Hummel's tires and lube
by PandaPalz22
Summary: omegle rp format. summary: AU: klaine have never met but Blaine's car has broken down and he meets a beautiful glasz eyed boy at the repair shop...


**Ok so this one someone else started the Omegle rp but I sort of 'borrowed' the prompt to use myself.**

**ok so this is AU, Klaine have never met but blaine's car broke down and he meets a glasz eyed beauty in charge of the repair shop.**

* * *

Stranger: Blaine's car broke down a little more than a mile away from the nearest garage. It was pouring outside and it was days like this he was relieved he was in such good shape. He jogged all the way to Hummel's tire and lube where he saw a bored attractive boy working "h-hi, can you help me? My car broke down."

You: Kurt looked up from his copy of Vogue and saw the really attractive boy talking "ok sure where is the car?"

Stranger: He shivered and pushed his wet curls out of his face "it's down on Maybel Avenue"

You: "oh you must be freezing; I'll get you a towel while I send someone to collect your car"

Stranger: "would you mind if I took off this shirt it's drenched and itchy" he giggled pulling on it.

You: "sure I don't mind"

Stranger: He smiled slowly taking off the shirt, folding it and dropping it on the floor nearby. "Thanks."

You: Kurt's eyes travel across the boy's chest "wow someone's a hottie" he mumbled

Stranger: Blaine blushed red and looked down "thanks"

You: "shit did I say that out loud?"

Stranger: He giggled "uhm, yeah. It's fine though." he blushed scarlet running a hand through his hair sheepishly

You: "oh did you want that towel?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck

Stranger: He smiled "that would be great; I just need to dry my hair."

You: "it looks nice like that" Kurt took a towel out his desk and passed it to Blaine

Stranger: He blushed "you need to stop complimenting me, I'm gonna turn hot pink from blushing" he giggled wiping his hair and face.

You: "oh looks like your cars here"

Stranger: He smiled "now it just needs to get fixed" he giggled "stupid car" he sat down

You: "ok I'll have your car fixed soon"

Stranger: "you fix it? I thought you were just in charge" he smiled "that's really cool. I'm Blaine by the way"

You: "Kurt, and it's my dad's garage so I've been taught to fix cars from an early age"

Stranger: "oh wow. You're _that _Kurt?"

You: "you have heard of me?"

Stranger: He giggled "yeah, you must have killer vocals. Your dad never stops talking about his Kurt, the Broadway singer"

You: "yeah that's me"

Stranger: He smiled brightly "you must be AWSOME!" he smiled nudging Kurt's side.

You: Kurt blushes "yeah to some people"

Stranger: He smiled "well, I don't know you that well but I think your pretty Awesome!" he giggled

You: "really?" he says while rolling under Blaine's car

Stranger: He giggles "yeah, you would now if I was lying trust me" he smiled lying on the couch to the side.

You: "ok it looks like you have a cut wire" Kurt rolled out from under the car

Stranger: He looked confused "uh, is that bad?"

You: "it means someone might have cut one of the under wires"

Stranger: He frowned "really? I wonder why"

You: "well anyway I just need to replace the wire and it will be fine"

Stranger: "hmm, ok. Wait you won't get electrocuted will you?" he asked worried

You: "don't worry, I'm a trained professional"

Stranger: He winced "please, be careful"

You: He laughs "I always do"

Stranger: Blaine looked on carefully and nervously. "uh, ok"

You: "don't worry" Kurt walked to his tools and grabbed an extra wire and a solder iron

Stranger: He laid back down trying to look like he wasn't nervous even though he nervously glanced and Kurt every few seconds.

You: Kurt walks over to Blaine and places a hand on his shoulder "don't worry I'll be fine"

Stranger: He looks up "I-I'm not worried" he shifts nervously.

You: Kurt sits on the couch "come here"

Stranger: He looks over and sits directly next to Kurt "yeah?"

You: He grabs Blaine's wrist "I will be just fine, you don't have to worry"

Stranger: He let out a breath "I know, but I just met you and you're really nice so I'd like you to be ok. If you got injured because of my stupid car I'd feel so guilty"

You: Kurt looks up at him shyly then walks over to the car

Stranger: He Sighed and laid down on the couch with his hands on his eyes. "Alright, do it. Be careful"

You: "I will" Kurt slides under the car and replaces the cable then slides out accidentally burning himself with the solder "Fuck!"

Stranger: Blaine squeezed and got up running to Kurt "Kurt? Are you ok?" he asked worried

You: "yeah I'm fine just burned my fingers with the solder iron"

Stranger: "do you need help? Ice? A hug?" he asked

You: Kurt smiles "the last one sounds good"

Stranger: He giggled opening his arms "well then, come here!"

You: Kurt snuggles into Blaine's arms his face in Blaine's neck

Stranger: Blaine Hugs Kurt tightly and giggles. "That tickles"

You: Kurt buries his face deeper into Blaine's neck

Stranger: He giggles "st-stop it!" he smiles pulling away.

You: "why? You're warm"

Stranger: He smiled "sorry, it tickled. Come here" he laughed hugging Kurt again

You: Kurt snuggles into Blaine again placing butterfly kisses on his neck

Stranger: Blaine shrieked jumping back "wh-what was that?"

You: "w-what was what?" Kurt tries to act as innocent as possible

Stranger: He raised an eyebrow "I felt so something light on my neck, was it your hair of something?"

You: Kurt laughs "yeah must have been" he says shyly looking at his feet

Stranger: He shook his head "sorry I jumped back, I'm really sensitive on my neck" he giggled.

You: "I can tell"

Stranger: He blushed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, it's not just my neck but it's pretty bad there"

You: "where else is it?"

Stranger: "uhm, like my ribs and my belly button are pretty bad" he shrugged.

You: "you mean here?" Kurt places his hand on Blaine's bare stomach

Stranger: Blaine giggled and squirmed "y-yeah"

You: "and here?" he moves his hand to his chest

Stranger: He stops giggling "uhm, no that's fine. Actually its nice." he smiled

You: "what about this?" Kurt flicks his thumb over one of Blaine's nipples

Stranger: Blaine squeaked and moved back blushing red "y-yeah."

You: "so sensitive neck, sensitive nipples and a sensitive stomach" Kurt smirks

Stranger: He blushed "uhm, yeah" he shrugged giggling slightly

You: "good to know, you know for future reference"

Stranger: He raised an eyebrow "future reference? What do you mean? When will you need info like that?"

You: Kurt smirks "you'll see"

Stranger: He looks around nervously "o-oh?"

You: "oops sorry I'm making you uncomfortable" Kurt walks over to his desk and gets out some paperwork pretending nothing happened

Stranger: Blaine giggled "n-no, not uncomfortable just a little curious as to what you mean by 'you'll see'." he smiled walking over to the desk "whatcha doing?"

You: "just filling out some paperwork for your car" he replied not looking up

Stranger: He smiled at Kurt not looking up. He started pulling funny faces knowing Kurt couldn't see him.

You: "I know what you're doing"

Stranger: He froze and laughed "how you weren't looking?"

You: "eyes at the back of my head"

Stranger: He laughed "I see" he smiled brightly

You: Kurt finally looks up to become breathless by the sight of two hazel eyes being so close to his

Stranger: He smiled "sorry, I'm kinda in your space" he backed up a little

You: "I-I don't mind" he replied breathlessly

You: "you have really pretty eyes"

Stranger: He blushed "thanks, you do too. What colour are they exactly?"

You: "glasz, sometimes green, or blue or grey"

Stranger: He smiled "wow, that's AWSOME! Mine are just hazel with gold specks"

You: "they are amazing" he smiles shyly

Stranger: He blushes "well Kurt, do you wanna hang for a bit? I don't have a curfew of anything." he giggled lying back on the couch.

You: "sure I have no where I need to be"

Stranger: He smiled brightly "AWSOME! What should we do?" he put his hands behind his head lying on the couch.

You: Kurt sits on the desk chair swinging his legs onto the desk "let's just talk, tell me about yourself"

Stranger: "there's not much to know. I'm a dork, I love Harry potter, I like to sing and preform, I think I'm an ok dancer, and I love writing and playing music on my guitar"

You: "I could have suspected the Harry potter since you keep saying awesome"

Stranger: He giggled "I do say Awesome a lot." he smiled brightly "so tell me about you"

You: "well I love fashion, singing, acting and anything Broadway. I play the piano and I was in my high school glee club"

Stranger: He smiled "I guessed the fashion, you're wearing Marc Jacobs"

You: "and you were wearing an Alexander McQueen scarf"

Stranger: "well, I was until I ripped it off with my wet shirt." he laughed "can I know what you meant now?"

You: "what do you mean?"

Stranger: "earlier you said later that I'd find out why my sensitive spots info was useful" he said

You: "did I?" Kurt asked shyly trying the playing dumb approach

Stranger: He laughed nudging Kurt "yes you did! I know you're not dumb Kurt Hummel." he smiled

You: "you're going to have to find out for yourself"

Stranger: "how do I do that?" he raised an eyebrow

You: "patience Blaine patience"

Stranger: He groaned laying back down "not fair."

You: Kurt just smirked down at him switching from shy to confident in a few seconds

Stranger: He looked at Kurt "what? Is there something on my face?" he asked

You: "no just you look really hot like that"

Stranger: He blushed red looking at the ceiling instead "l-like wh-what?"

You: "just lying there relaxed, so hot" the last part he whispered to himself

Stranger: He turned red "thanks" he covered his face with his hands

You: "why are you embarrassed?"

Stranger: He shrugged "I've never really got compliments before, they're new"

You: Kurt giggled "but you're amazing I bet you get loads of girls fawning over you" he said hiding the sadness at the word girls

Stranger: He made a weird face "Eww, not like I'd want that anyway"

You: "wait, you're gay?" he asked hopefully

Stranger: He smiled "100% gay. School girl tested" he chuckled

You: "phew I thought I was flirting with a straight guy then. Shit did I say that out loud?"

Stranger: Blaine burst into laughter "w-wait! Are you serious? You were flirting with me?!"

You: Kurt hides his face in his hands hiding his eyes in his fedora hat "forget I said anything!"

Stranger: He continues to laugh clutching his sides "I-I didn't even notice!"

You: "seriously?" Kurt starts curling into a ball embarrassed

Stranger: He continued to laugh "I-I'm s-sorry!" he said giggling

You: "it's fine, I'm used to it" he continues to try and make himself look smaller

Stranger: He stopped laughing and sat up "no, no. Not like that. I just thought it was funny I didn't notice. But I like you too" he smiled brightly

You: Kurt pokes his eyes out from over his knees his eyes a crystal clear Blue

Stranger: Blaine tilted his head "you ok?"

You: "no one's ever liked me before, at least not a guy"

Stranger: Blaine looked surprised "really? I feel special now." he smiled brightly.

You: "you are special" Kurt rested his chin on his knees still curled up

Stranger: He smiled "why you all are curled in on yourself?"

You: "force of habit"

Stranger: "really? Why do you do it?"

You: "I picked it up in high school, usually whenever I heard someone laughing it was normally at me"

Stranger: Blaine frowned pulling Kurt's legs down lightly "I'm sorry Kurt, I wasn't laughing at you."

You: "don't worry I'm fine" Kurt puts a small reassuring smile on his face

Stranger: He rubs Kurt's knee lightly "are you sure?"

You: Kurt places his hand over Blaine's "it's fine"

Stranger: Blaine smiled "good, I thought I was gonna have to force you to feel better" he giggled

You: Kurt looks at him with an eyebrow raised "and how we're you planning on doing that?"

Stranger: He smiled "Aah, don't want to share all my secrets" he giggles

You: Kurt hovers his hand over Blaine's rib cage "don't think I won't"

Stranger: "won't what?"

You: Kurt lowers his hand so his fingers are skimming the sensitive skin on his ribs

Stranger: He shrieked and moved back "Kurt! Don't" he giggled

You: Kurt smirks "make me!" Kurt dived at him and straddles his waist to keep his still while tickling his sides

Stranger: He burst out into laughter "I-I can't! Oh my god! St-stop it!" he wiggled

You: "if I stop will you tell me?"

Stranger: "y-yes pl-please! St-stop!" he laughed

You: Kurt lifted his hands with one last graze on a nipple

Stranger: Blaine squeezed and threes his head back panting heavily "oh god"

You: "you are going to tell me now?"

Stranger: He swallowed and nodded getting up

You: Kurt shifted realised he was still straddling Blaine and quickly moved off his lap

Stranger: Blaine sat up completely "I was just going to make you feel better"

You: "I know that but how?"

Stranger: "well I was gonna do this!" he said jumping on Kurt and tickling him

You: Kurt lies there as Blaine tries to tickle him "seriously Blaine" he says, not ticklish

Stranger: Blaine's jaw drops "are you serious? You're not ticklish?"

You: Kurt smiles and giggles "only on my feet"

Stranger: He groans "dang." then him smiles flipping around and taking off Kurt's boots

You: "don't you even dare touch my Doc Martians!"

Stranger: He giggled putting them on the floor gently and smirking at Kurt "scared yet?"

You: Kurt smiled smugly back every few seconds glancing at Blaine's neck

Stranger: Blaine raised an eyebrow "why are you smiling, I haven't started yet!" he giggled ticking Kurt's feet.

You: "it's on Anderson!" to muffle his laughter Kurt latched his lips onto Blaine's neck

Stranger: Blaine squeezed and stopped falling back with laughter "st-stop! St-stop!"

You: "I knew it would come in handy"

Stranger: He sighed letting his head fall back "ugh, why did I let you know about that"

You: "I found out about the neck before you told me"

Stranger: He groaned "I know, it's hard to hide when your face was in my neck"

You: Kurt smiled coyly "and just so you know it wasn't my hair on your neck"

Stranger: He raised an eyebrow "and it was?"

You: Kurt becomes shy for a second as his eyes go grey "butterfly kisses"

Stranger: He giggles "really? Hmm, ok." he smiled

You: A second later his eyes were emerald green as he changed mood again

Stranger: He raised his eyebrow "what are you feeling?"

You: "What do you mean?"

Stranger: "your eyes, they change colour when your mood changes. Honestly I'm a little scared if you get angry they will get red." he giggled "but they just went from grey which I guess is shy? To green"

You: "I'm just really happy. And red really that is silly, they actually go pale brown"

Stranger: He smiled "good, really?"

You: "yeah they are only shades of blues, greens and greys with brown flecks"

Stranger: "wow, that's amazing."

You: Kurt giggles

Stranger: He smiled "I like your giggle a lot"

You: "really?" his eyes changed to a grey-green

Stranger: "hey Kurt, what emotion is grey-green?"

You: "don't know"

Stranger: "what are you feeling now?"

You: "happy, but a bit shy"

Stranger: "Aah I see" he smiled

You: Kurt's eyes turn crystal blue again as he leans forward towards Blaine's inviting lips

You: "may I?"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun.**

**I know I'm evil, review if you want me to continue.**

**Edit: soon i will be changing this to normal format so look out for that.**


End file.
